


Small Moments: Turning Of a Page

by K_AudreyLeto



Series: Small Moments Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: Another installment from the Small Moments verse which is part of the Somewhere in Between verse. This one takes place many years after the end of Home to Me. There will be 5 parts to this story.This chapter covers Homecoming Game/Dance and Thanksgiving in the year 2038.This chapter is rated T.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Small Moments Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684792
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Part I: My Adolescent Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rated T
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any songs used.
> 
> I’d also like to add a small personal note in light of recent events. I still ship Faberry and still plan on writing Faberry regardless of Lea Michele. I am separating the art from the artist. I’ve also been donating money to a different organization each week for as long as I can and this week’s donation was to Black Lives Matter in Samantha Ware’s name.

**Part I: My Adolescent Fears**

_ “I think I’ll take a moment, celebrate my age. End of an era and the turning of a page. Now it’s time to focus on where I go from here. Lord have mercy on my next thirty years.” _

***

Rachel and Quinn were cuddled together under a blanket on the bleachers of Jordan’s high school. It was the homecoming game and she was the head cheerleader. 

And having gone to every one of Noah’s games when he was on the football team there was no way they’d miss any of the cheerleading performances. 

“Are you cold?” 

“Never, when I’m in your arms like this,” Quinn leaned over her wife of many years and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss.

“Gross,” their kiss was interrupted by the sound of Sawyer’s voice. 

“Yeah fuck off,” Santana added as they- along with Brittany, Puck and Shay joined their friends on the bleacher seats they had been saving. 

Rachel whispered to Quinn, “to be continued?”

“Definitely,” Quinn nodded furiously. 

“Mom, do I have to hang out with you?” Eleven year old- with the attitude of a teenager- Shay asked; getting Sawyer’s- as well as everyone else’s- attention.

“What’s wrong with sitting with us?”

“Nothing… you’re just, you’re not cool.”

Rachel gasped in mock horror, and Puck grasped at his chest.

Both of which caused Shay to giggle. “I’ll have you know kid, that your old man was a legend.”

“In his own mind,” Santana added which caused Shay to laugh harder.

“Fine I’ll sit with you,” Shay agreed. “At least until the halftime show.”

“Why until then?” Quinn wondered.

Shay rolled her eyes. “Because these players and cheerleaders are hot, and I need a closer look,” she answered adamantly. 

Again Rachel gasped- in actual horror this time.

But this time Puck just high fived his daughter, “My girl.”

“Puck she’s eleven,” Quinn said dumbfounded.

“Yeah and-”

“And she gets more numbers than Puck ever did,” Sawyer told Quinn, which caused Santana to bark laughter at him.

“Seriously?”

“She’s eleven” Quinn and Rachel spoke at the same time.

“I know,” Sawyer dropped to the bench with a look of concern, “I’m not going to survive when she gets to high school.”

“Oh god,” Puck’s tone was full of worry as Sawyer’s concern fully hit him. He turned to Shay. “You’re not allowed to date until you’re married, got it!”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah okay dad.”

This time everyone laughed at Puck.

None louder than Santana of course. 

*

There was a little over ten seconds left until the end of the half and all of the parents were on the edges of their seats.

But then number 9, Puckerman- the quarterback- took the snap and faster than it seemed possible for the receiver to get there he threw a pass into the end zone where the receiver caught it for a touchdown to tie the game just as the clock hit zero.

“That’s my boy!” Puck hopped to his feet with his arms in the air as everyone on their side cheered. JD ran over and gave Jordan a sweet kiss before he made his way to the bench to watch her perform. Puck sat down and looked at everyone. “My boy is the quarterback and dating the head cheerleader.”

“Things you only ever dreamed of huh, Puck?” Quinn teased.

“You hurt me Q,” he covered his heart with his hands. 

While no one was watching Shay had snuck away and was now sitting front row watching the cheerleaders. 

“I’m just really glad he takes after his mother,” Rachel added and Puck shot her a hurt look to which she shrugged.

“Seconded,” Quinn said. 

“Thirded,” Sawyer added. 

Puck looked at all of them with a hurt look before a smile overtook his face. 

“At least Shay is a chip off the old block,” he watched her and Sawyer- panicked at where her daughter had gone- followed his line of sight and when she saw her watching the cheerleaders; she dropped her head into her hands.

“Lord help me,” she whispered and Quinn reached over to rub her back. 

*

Jordan led the squad- flanked by Sunday and Soraya- onto the field for the halftime show they were about to perform. Santana laughed causing everyone to look at her.

“Yo Q… Britts, we weren’t that bitchy… were we?” she motioned to the field and the head bitch expressions on their daughters’ faces. 

“Yes,” Rachel answered and all three women looked at her. “Yes you were… maybe even more so.”

Santana laughed again and waved her off, “Whatever Shrimp.”

Quinn cuddled closer to her wife and pulled the blanket tighter around themselves. “I wasn’t… was I?” She nuzzled Rachel’s ear causing her to arch into the touch. Quinn then began leaving kisses down her neck.

“No baby… y-you mmm,” Rachel moaned, causing all their friends to look over. “You were perfect,” she felt Quinn’s hand slide down her stomach.   
“Fuck off you two,” Sawyer yelled causing both women to jump. “Our kids are here!”

“R-Right sorry,” Rachel shot an apologetic look at them all.

“Y-Yeah we um… got carried away,” Quinn added.

“Y’all are nasty,” Santana grumbled. 

Meanwhile Rachel and Quinn cuddled close again- this time keeping it PG- and focused on their daughter’s performance. 

The head cheerleader.

“I’m so proud of her Quinn… she’s so graceful.”

“Well she gets that from her Mom,” Quinn shot her a wink. 

“Yeah but she gets her strength from you,” their eyes met and the passion was just as bright as it had ever been.

Rachel’s mind was going into the gutter at the thought of Quinn’s still very physically fit body. And Quinn was getting turned on by the mere look in Rachel’s eyes. 

Then just their lips met.

“Fuck off!” It was Santana again. 

“Right.”

“Yup,” Quinn and Rachel said respectively before they moved as far away from each other as their blanket would allow. 

They remained that way for the remainder of the game which ended with JD running in the winning touchdown.

Puckerman cheering like the proud father he is. 

And all the women awwing as JD swept Jordan into his arms and kissed her on the fifty yard lines. 

Yes- even Santana.

***

Jordan was getting ready for the Homecoming dance and her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn’t zip up the dress. She relaxed when she felt Rachel’s hands on her back. 

“Relax baby girl,” she whispered as she zipped the dress for her. 

Jordan took a deep breath, “I’m just nervous.”

“Why?” Quinn was sitting on the girl’s bed watching them. “I mean you and JD have been dating for a while now.”   
“I know… it’s not that.”

“Then what is it?” Quinn got to her feet to face her daughter.

After a very long pause Jordan answered. “What if I trip?”

“Jordan you’ve been in dance classes since you could walk,” Quinn smiled at the memory as Rachel spoke.

“I know but-”

“Just relax,” Quinn cut her off and grasped her wrist. “I’m going to do your makeup while we work these nerves out,” Jordan and Rachel followed Quinn into the bathroom where she began getting the make up ready. 

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Even saying it Jordan knew it was dumb.

“That boy has liked you since he was four,” Rachel shot her a look and Jordan nodded knowingly. 

“I know… I’m just nervous.”

“That’s normal,” Quinn assured her as she began putting the eye makeup on her. Rachel sat against the tub and watched. 

It was so beautiful watching Quinn take care of Jordan… it always had been.

“How did you two handle school dances?”

“That’s easy… I never went to homecoming,” Rachel answered and saw Quinn looking at her so she winked; Quinn’s smile widened and she looked back at Jordan.

“And I only ever went to one… with Finn,” she curled her lip at the memory. “And it was well… kinda lame.”

“Oh great.”

“But it was only lame because I was with Finn and I didn’t like him like that; I was in love with your Mom,” Rachel beamed and Jordan rolled her eyes. 

“Well okay, what about prom?”

They both smiled at the flooding memories. 

“Well Junior prom was while we were broken up so-”

“It’s the night we got back together though,” Rachel cut in.

Now they stared at each other with dopey grins and Jordan gagged.

“Please for the love of Barbra spare me the details.” Both women laughed. “And Senior prom,” Jordan tried to change the subject from whatever the hell they did at Junior prom- she shuddered at the thought. 

Rachel got to her feet and moved closer to her girls. “Oh… that was the best night of my life until my wedding and the births of my babies,” Jordan rolled her eyes again.

“Okay… why?”

“Because your Mama made me prom queen,” Jordan smiled in spite of herself especially at the way her moms looked at each other… even after all these years. “And it was the first time she stood without help after the accident.”

Jordan looked back and forth between them and hoped to have a love like that one day.

Not that she’d ever admit that  _ to them _ .

They were gross…

But in the most adorable way.

“And then Finn gave me his prom king crown,” Quinn continued the story. “And we danced together as prom royalty.”

“That’s what I want,” Jordan’s dreamy tone snapped Rachel and Quinn out of their memories. 

“And you’ll have it, I promise.” Quinn told her as she gripped her shoulders. “Just stop worrying… your adolescent fears are just that, okay sweetie?”

Jordan nodded. “Okay.”

*

An hour later Jordan was dressed, ready, and slightly less nervous as Quinn opened the front door. JD walked in followed by his parents and Jordan sucked in a breath at how handsome he looked. 

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered, handing her a wrist corsage. 

“Thanks... so do you,” she said dumbly and then looked down as her cheeks blushed bright red. He leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

Rachel’s hand was on her chest and she was holding back the urge to  _ Aww _ them; instead she grabbed her phone. 

“Okay,” Rachel clapped her hands together. “Picture time,” both kids rolled their eyes knowing this would take at least an hour. 

An hour and fifteen minutes later, they were being ushered out of the house by Puck and Sawyer.

“We are dropping them off at the entrance and picking them up at eleven sharp. Don't worry.”

“I’m not worried,” Quinn said and then met her worried wife’s eyes. “Okay… we’re a little worried.”

“Me too,” Sawyer hugged them both. “Thank god for chaperones.”

Rachel watched as Quinn closed the door and then leaned against it. She looked at Rachel to see that her eyes were filled with lust.

“What are you thinking?”

“Just that we have the house to ourselves for a few hours,” Rachel stepped closer to her.

“Mm hmm,” Quinn moaned as she gripped her wife’s waist and pulled her flush against her own body. “What do you say we recreate prom night?”

Rachel smiled wickedly and licked her lips. “Junior prom in the bathroom or senior prom in the bedroom?”

Quinn’s eyes were now fully dark, “Both?”

“Both,” Rachel agreed and Quinn tried to move them away from the door but Rachel stopped her and gently shoved her back. “But I believe both of those options began against a door.”   
Quinn arched her eyebrow and moaned again, “Why yes… yes they did,” she husked before Rachel crashed their lips together and pushed Quinn harder against the door. 

Clothes were being pulled, yanked and tossed everywhere.

***

Rachel and Quinn were cuddled on the couch knowing that Jordan would be home any minute. And on cue the door opened and she came into the house carrying her shoes. 

They smiled at the dreamy look in her eyes. 

“How was it?” Rachel asked.

“It was magical.”

“Awesome… our night was magical too,” Quinn teased.

“Gross,” Jordan huffed before she moved toward them and then pushed herself between them.

It was safest that way.

It was quiet for several moments and then, “Moms,” her tone was wondering. Without waiting for a response she continued. “Am I too young to know that he’s the  _ one _ ? 

Rachel and Quinn’s eyes locked and as the mothers of this child they wanted to say  _ yes you’re too young… scream it even.  _ But as the two women they are and the girls they used to be they knew that was the wrong answer. 

“No,” they said at the same time. 

Jordan’s smile widened as she turned first to Rachel, “I love you Mom.” And then to Quinn, “I love you Mama.”

“We love you right back, baby,” Quinn kissed the top of her head.

“And I know I pick on you two and get grossed out but I think you should know that I admire your love and only hope that what JD and I have will be as perfect as what you two have.”

Rachel and Quinn shared another quick smile before they leaned in and kissed each other; causing Jodan to be squished between them. 

And Jordan; she merely rolled her eyes. 

She was used to this and honestly right now there was nowhere else she’d rather be. __

***

A month and two weeks later… 

Rachel was roused from her sleep by the smell of bacon cooking. She curled her lip in disgust and assumed Quinn had gotten up early to make breakfast. With a grin at how happy she still was after all these years; she rolled onto her back. When she did she saw that Quinn was still in bed beside her. She arched her eyebrow at who else would be cooking but those thoughts drifted away when Quinn turned; which moved the blanket off of her naked body.

Rachel licked her lips at the sight and leaned closer. She pressed her lips to Quinn’s neck and felt the woman arch into her touch.

“Mm baby, that feels so good,” Quinn moaned and sucked in a breath. Her eyes popped open when the smell hit her nose, “Mmm, bacon…”

With that Rachel pulled off of her neck and Quinn fell into her as she wasn’t expecting the sudden movement.

“Good to know that you’re more excited about the smell of bacon than of me kissing on you,” Rachel crossed her arms as she pouted.

Quinn shook her head-  _ I woke up five seconds ago and I’m already in trouble _ \- she thought as she eyed her wife. But just like always the sight of Rachel pouting made her smile.

_ She was still so fucking cute _ .

“I-I’m sorry baby,” she leaned in and placed a kiss on Rachel’s neck. When it was clear that Rachel was not going to stop her she kissed her again. “Of course I’m more turned on by you, my beautiful,” Rachel moaned. “Amazing,” kiss. “Incredibly sexy wife,” another kiss. And this time Rachel cupped Quinn’s cheeks and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. But before the kiss could get too passionate they both backed away; their eyes drifting toward the door.

“But if you’re not cooking,” Quinn began.

“And you’re not cooking,” Rachel added. 

“And Jordan’s not allowed anywhere near the stove after last time,” Quinn continued and Rachel giggled at the memory of Jordan setting the stove on fire. “Then who is-” both of their eyes popped in realization.

“Noah!” They shouted simultaneously. 

“He’s here early,” Rachel added as both women hopped out of bed and quickly put some pajamas on before they rushed down the stairs to greet their college boy- home early for Thanksgiving break.

*

Both women hadn’t been doing too badly with the separation since Noah had left on a football scholarship to start his first year of college in- of all places- Ohio. And even though it had only been a few months they both missed him terribly.

Noah was cooking breakfast for his moms and had just moved the bacon from the flame when he felt- first his Mom and then his Mama- crash into him both hugging him tightly.

Gosh he loved them.

They released him long enough for him to turn around and face them; he laughed as soon as they were hugging him again.

“You seem taller,” Rachel said as she backed away slightly. “Doesn't he seem taller Quinn?”

“Yeah, and like… buff,” she curled her lip as the words left her mouth.

“Don’t say buff Mama,” Rachel and Quinn giggled. “And to answer your questions no I’m not taller… and yes, I have been weight training… I’m trying to make the starting team.”

He began spooning the eggs and bacon onto a plate for himself and Quinn.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself son… it’s three months into your first year,” Rachel watched as he handed a plate to Quinn who was sitting at the breakfast bar, beside her.

“I know Mom… I just want to be ready,” he placed a plate with fresh fruit and warm croissants he had picked up at the bakery on the way home from the airport- in front of Rachel.

Rachel met Quinn’s eyes and they shared a look at the sweetness of their boy. They knew they didn’t have either fruit or croissants in the house as they had planned to shop for Thanksgiving that afternoon; before they were supposed to pick him up at the airport and he obviously bought this stuff specifically for Rachel.

Gosh they loved their boy.

Noah began shoving food into his mouth and both women curled their lips in disgust; he was such a boy sometimes.

“And anyway Levi says that if I continue to train and show the coaches what I’ve got during practice,” Rachel and Quinn’s eyes met and they smirked. “He thinks I’ll be on the starting team before the end of the year.”

“That’s great kid,”Rachel began.

“But um...who’s Levi?” Quinn asked what they had both wondered. When Noah’s face blushed bright red they shared his smile. 

Levi was someone Noah really liked.

“Yeah...about that,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Levi is…. He’s the um,”

“Spit it out,” Rachel demanded as her curiosity got the better of her.

“He’s one of the starting tight ends... and also my uh,” he trailed off again.

“Your what?” This time it was Quinn. “You’re killing us with the suspense, you know your moms are not very patient.”

“Especially me,” Rachel added and both Noah and Quinn giggled. 

“He’s my boyfriend,” he finally blurted out and closed his eyes and winced. 

Rachel and Quinn’s eyes locked and they both smiled wide. 

When it was quiet for too long Noah opened his eyes a little and saw that they were both smiling. With a relieved sigh he opened his eyes completely.

“Y-You’re not mad?” 

Rachel’s mouth fell open in surprise but it was Quinn who spoke. “Why would we be mad?”

“Because you freaked out whenever I was dating in high school.”

“Oh,” Rachel breathed a sigh of relief at his reasons. They knew he was gay and so she was wondering why he thought they’d be mad. “We were only worried in high school because for most of it you were still dating girls and we were worried you’d be careless like-” she cut herself off because she could see Quinn’s glare out of the corner of her eye. “I-I mean we were worried that in the heat of the moment you’d forget to wear a condom.”

“Mom!” He shouted and plugged his ears dramatically, “dont say stuff like that.”

Both women laughed at just how much he was like Rachel sometimes. Rachel shot Quinn a sad look as if to ask for reassurance that she wasn’t mad at her for her almost hurtful words. Quinn’s returning smile told her everything she needed to know. 

“But now we don’t have to worry about that,” Rachel noticed that Quinn was shaking her head no and she realized her error. “I-I mean about the getting someone pregnant part... not that we’re not worried about you wearing a condom,” Noah winced again. “Because you better be wearing a condom young man every time… even for oral.”

“Oh god Mom… please stop! Just please stop talking!” Both Rachel and Quinn again laughed at his dramatics. 

When he felt it was safe to do so he unplugged his ears again and started to talk before Rachel did again, “A-And I promise we wear protection every time.”

“Even for ora-”

“Every time Mom... I promise.”

“Okay,” Rachel felt satisfied that he was following their advice. Meanwhile, Quinn just laughed at the both of them as she continued to eat her bacon.

Rachel also ate a few raspberries before she continued. “So… tell us about your boyfriend.”

With a lovestruck grin that caused Rachel to smile. 

She recognized that grin from the years of seeing it on her gorgeous wife’s face.

She looked over and knew Quinn was thinking the same thing because she was wearing her lovestruck- by Rachel Berry- grin.

Then they both stared lovingly at their boy as he gushed. “He’s so cute, and so sweet, and he’s on the football team” they nodded because they knew that already. “His name is Levi,” they also knew that already. 

“I love that name,” Quinn cut in.

“Have your grandparents met him,” He nodded to Rachel as he finished chewing a piece of bacon.

“Yeah, Grandma says he’s hot,” Quinn curled her lip at the thought of her mom saying that. “But Papa and Saba really love him.”

“Obviously,” Rachel said with a  _ duh _ tone. “He likes you, so what’s not to like?”   
“Okay,” he blushed at the compliment. “But Papa and Saba love him for more than that.” 

“What other reason is needed?” Quinn asked. 

Noah smirked before answering, “Because he’s half black and half jewish-,” at his answer Rachel scooted closer in her seat and leaned her head on her hand. 

“I love him already.” Noah and Quinn both laughed at her reaction.

“That's exactly what Saba.”

Before the conversation could continue Jordan opened the back door that was in the kitchen and entered followed closely by Sunday and Soraya. She saw her brother and smirked. 

“Sup loser,” she greeted him and before either woman could reprimand her he spoke unaffected by her words.

“Well if it isn’t the new Unholy Trinity,” Sunday smiled at him with a love struck grin, while Soraya sneered at him and Jordan flipped him off.

“Watch your language young lady,” Quinn called as the three girls walked past them toward the stairs. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Jordan shot back.

“Watch your sign language and don’t talk back to me. Got it!”

“Got it,” she heard from the second floor.”

“Teenagers man,” Noah joked before he took a sip of his orange juice and Rachel cringed.

“You’re still a teenager.”

“Barely” he reminded her and she pouted. 

Quinn rubbed her back. “Our babies are growing up,” she whined, meeting Quinn’s eyes.

“I know.”

“We’re old Quinn.”

“Bite your tongue, Rachel Berry.” Quinn chided.

Noah laughed at his moms but was happy that they’d never change.

“Berry-Fabray,” Rachel’s voice was barely audible and Quinn leaned in to kiss her cheek. 

“Gross,” Noah got up to put his plate in the dishwasher and when he turned back they were full on kissing. “Ew… I’m outta here.”

Once he was gone Quinn broke the kiss. “Alone at last,” she pressed another kiss to Rachel’s forehead.

“Mm.. wanna make out baby?”

“Always,” Quinn replied and just like that she was being dragged to the living room; their breakfast all but forgotten.

At least she got most of her bacon.

And making out with Rachel was always better than bacon.

***

It was time for the annual Thanksgiving tradition that this found family had created over the years at Beth’s Hideaway. 

Sitting around the large table was Brody, Sugar and their eight year old daughter Bluebell; Tina, Mike, and their 13 year old son Seth; Beth and her husband Landon; Shelby and her husband Paul; Puck, Sawyer, JD, and Shay; Brittany, Santana, Sunday, Soraya. And of course Noah, Jordan, and at the heads of the table Rachel and Quinn; who were responsible for this tradition to begin with.

Once they had done the tradition of going around the table and asking everyone what they were thankful for it was Rachel and Quinn’s turn.

“You go first Quinn,” Rachel pushed and Quinn held up her champagne glass. “I'm thankful for Rachel and this life we’ve built together.”

“Aw babe, I’m thankful for you too,” they kissed and were greeted with a mixture of gags and cheers. 

“I’ll be thankful when and if the two of you ever shut up,” of course it was Santana talking. 

Jordan and Noah laughed.

And Rachel glared at them until they abruptly stopped laughing. 

She looked at Quinn, “Still works,” she then lifted her own glass and faced everyone. “I’m thankful for all of you… for found family,” she was met with smiles from everyone.

Even Santana.

“And I’m going to thank you the best way I know how,” with another quick kiss on Quinn’s cheek she made her way to the stage.

“Fuck off… why’s she gotta sing everything?”

“Because she’s Rachel,” Puck replied. 

“Yeah and because you love it San,” Brittany added.

“No I don’t.”

Everyone in unison, “Yes you do!”

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and whispered. “Fine… I do.”

Rachel pressed play on the Karaoke machine and as soon as the song started Santana rolled her eyes. 

“C’mon Rachel aren’t you sick of that song yet?”

“Are you?” She challenged and Santana sat back in her seat and re-crossed her arms. “That’s what I thought.”

And as the familiar notes played and the sound of Rachel singing Don’t Stop Believing rang in their ears; everyone couldn’t help but sing along to the song that changed everything.

And not just for Rachel and Quinn.

No, that song changed everything… for all of them.

So no… none of them would ever get sick of hearing it.

And Quinn would never tire of Rachel singing it.

***

**End of Part I.**


	2. Part II: A World of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part takes place over sectionals, Hanukkah, and Christmas of 2038.
> 
> This part is rated M or E not sure the difference; putting both to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment from the Small Moments verse which is part of the Somewhere in Between verse. This one takes place many years after the end of Home to Me. Part 2 of 5. 
> 
> Note: I have no idea if the school I chose has a glee club or a football team for that matter; but for the sake of this story, it does. 
> 
> Warning: Sexy times.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any songs used.

Quinn was sitting next to Rachel and she could feel how nervous her wife was; she reached over and placed her hand on top of hers which got Rachel’s attention; and their eyes met. 

“Relax babe… they’re going to do great.”

“I know,” Rachel breathed out a sigh. “I know you’re right, I just can’t help it. I wasn’t even this nervous when I was the one about to perform.”   
Quinn nodded knowingly, “That’s because you’re in control when you’re performing.”

“Yeah,” Rachel agreed.

“Jordan is your child,” Rachel smiled. “And Soraya is obsessed with you,” Rachel laughed feeling herself calming down. “They’re going to knock it out of the park.”

Rachel nodded. 

“Fuck!” Santana’s voice got their attention and they looked to Rachel’s other side where she and Brittany were sitting. “Why am I so nervous?”

Quinn laughed. For two people who act as if they’re so different, they were more alike than either would like to admit.

“It’s okay San,” Brittany rubbed her hand; much the same way that Quinn had just done with Rachel. “Our girls and Jordan aren’t just amazing on the football field,” all three women smiled at her. “They’re born performers.”

“Thanks babe,” Santana kissed her on the cheek as she felt herself calming. 

She looked over at Rachel and could see that Rachel was feeling the same kind of nerves that she was. She reached over and grasped her hand. 

Rachel met her eyes and they shared a nervous smile as their fingers interlocked. 

“Up next from… The Long Island High School for the Performing Arts… please welcome Audacity,” a loud cheer erupted from the crowd as the curtain rose.

“I’m going to vomit,” Santana mumbled but Rachel assured her it was okay by gently squeezing her fingers. 

And the moment Soraya opened her mouth to sing; Santana knew she was right.

“Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter…” she belted and Rachel’s free hand moved to her chest in pride. 

That was her first ever solo performance for glee club as well.

It wasn’t until the song was over that Santana finally released the breath she was holding.

“See babe… I told you,” Brittany patted her leg.

Both Rachel and Santana were much calmer as the group performed the next two songs which featured Jordan and JD’s vocals and Sunday’s dancing.

And after they won all the parents greeted them outside.

“You did amazing sweetie,” Rachel hugged Jordan and then Quinn did. 

“Hey Jordan,” she turned to see JD, holding out a bouquet of roses. “You were amazing out there,”

“Aw,” she cooed and then hugged him tight. 

Rachel and Quinn looked away as the two teenagers kissed. 

“Oh hey,” it was Soraya’s voice that broke the kids out of their moment. They turned to see her looking to her left where no one was standing. “Thanks to my non-existent boyfriend for the flowers after I killed that solo.”

Quinn laughed loudly; the girl was a weird combination of Rachel and Santana.

JD smiled and pulled two single roses out of his jacket pocket and handed one each to Soraya and Sunday.

“You both were incredible as well,” both girls blushed and took the roses. 

“Aw, JD… you really are the sweetest,” Sunday told him.

“My boy,” Puck said as he joined the group and gently grasped his son’s shoulder. 

“You mean my boy,” Sawyer shot her husband a look. “Right, Puckerone?”

He held his hands up in defeat. 

“You all did such a great job,” Rachel said to the kids. 

“Thanks Aunt Rachel… I hope I did that song justice.”

“You kidding me?” Rachek was surprised. “You nailed it!” Soraya beamed. 

Santana rolled her eyes, “That’s exactly what I said but apparently she didn’t believe it until Auntie Rachel said it,” Santana stormed off with everyone following her toward the parking lot as she continued to mumble.

“Whatever I did in a past life to deserve Rachel Berry as a daughter I’m so, so sorry,” she was looking to the sky. 

Meanwhile, all her friends laughed at her; and for that matter the kids did too.

***

Two weeks later...

Rachel woke up to a very familiar feeling. 

She smiled as her eyes fluttered open she could see the mess of blonde hair as Quinn was leaving kisses down her neck and then across her jaw.

“Mm,” she hummed and Quinn pulled back.

“Happy first day of Hanukkah my love,” she went back to kissing. 

“Thanks babe,” she moaned again as Quinn nipped on her neck. “I-Is this my present?”

“No,” Quinn practically growled. “This…” she moved lower leaving kissing along the way. “Is my present.”

“Oh gosh,” Rachel looked down and watched Quinn’s head bobbing before she let her head fall back to the bed. “Happy Hanukkah, in-fucking-deed.”

*

Jordan was in the kitchen trying to find something to eat for breakfast. 

Something she could make without using the stove.

Her phone beeped and saved her.

FROM LOSER: Hey kid, don’t worry about breakfast, I’m bringing something. I’ll be there in about a half hour.

She pressed her phone to her chest and thanked god for her brother. 

Then she tapped out a reply.

FROM JORDAN: Thanks bro, you’re the best.

FROM LOSER: Sure… am I still listed as  _ loser  _ in your phone?

Jordan’s cheeks flushed red. 

She probably should change it because Noah really was the best brother.

She shrugged knowing she would never change it. 

FROM JORDAN: Can’t mess with tradition.

FROM LOSER: *eye roll emoji*

She sat down with a cup of coffee and began checking social media on her phone when the doorbell rang and caused her to jump in surprise. 

When she got to the front door and opened it a very tall, very muscular, black man was standing there holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. 

She leaned against the door and smirked. 

“Are you my Hanukkah present?” 

He laughed and looked down, clearly embarrassed.

Her phone beeped again and she opened the text.

FROM LOSER: Hey Levi is going to get there before me, can you keep him entertained and please I beg you… keep him away from moms.

After reading the text she met the man’s eyes.

“You’re Noah’s boyfriend,” it wasn’t a question but he nodded anyway.

“Oh god… now I’m embarrassed,” she waved him in. 

“Don’t be, confidence in a woman is a great thing… even to a gay man.”

Once inside she held out her hand. 

“I’m Jordan… Noah’s clearly cooler sister,” he laughed and shook her hand. 

“Levi Marshall, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Come in and have a seat, Noah should be here any minute he’s picking up breakfast since he knows I’m not allowed to use the stove.”

Levi grinned as he took a seat on the couch, placing the wine and flowers on the table in front of him. 

And Jordan tapped out a text.

FROM JORDAN: I’ll do my best but if moms come down before you get here, I’m never going to be able to stop them.

FROM LOSER: I know, I’m driving as fast as I can.

FROM JORDAN: be safe loser.

“Now that is a story I’d love to hear,” Levi teased and Jordan’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“It’s a long story, we’ll get into it one day,” with that they began some light small talk. 

It was about five minutes later, that Quinn and Rachel bounded down the stairs wearing matching grins. 

Jordan pulled out her phone.

FROM JORDAN: Sorry bro, the vulchers have arrived. 

FROM LOSER: Oh god!

Rachel’s eyes brightened at the sight of the good looking, young man and practically skipped over to him. Quinn followed.

“Well hello,” she greeted and Levi got to his feet.

“H-Hello Mrs.’ Berry-Fabray… it’s a pleasure to meet you both,” he held out his hand first to Rachel. 

“Call me Rachel,” he nodded and swallowed hard. 

“And please call me Quinn,” Quinn told him as she too shook his hand. 

“Y-Yes Ma’am’s,” he agreed and then reached down to pick up the items he brought. He handed them both to Rachel. “I brought you these.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” Quinn said. 

His phone beeped in his pocket and he pulled it out. 

FROM NOAH: I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’m stuck in traffic, and I’m so sorry for however my moms act.

He smiled and looked back up at the women. 

“It’s uh- Noah… he’s just checking in on me.”

“Or warning you about us,” Rachel suggested.

His smile gave their son away. “How’d you know?”

“Our kids are notoriously ashamed of us,” Quinn answered as she ruffled Jordan’s hair as she passed by her. 

Quinn placed the flowers in a vase on the dining room table and set the bottle of wine there as well; as Jordan explained. 

“It’s not so much that we’re ashamed  _ of _ them as we are mortified  _ by _ them,” Levi laughed and tapped out a reply to Noah before taking his seat again.

FROM LEVI: Don’t worry, everything is fine.

“So Mrs- uh, I mean Rachel and Quinn,” I noticed your awards up there on the mantle,” he nodded his head toward the fireplace mantle where Rachel and Quinn’s many awards were displayed. “Who won the egot?” 

Rachel’s smile beamed and she clasped Quinn’s hand who had sat down beside her. 

“We both did?”

“Oh, I-I didn't mean to assume-”

Rachel waved him off. “Don’t worry.”

“Yeah,” Quinn added. “A lot of people assume Rachel won it because she’s the Broadway star… at least you asked.”

“May I look?” 

“Please,” Quinn told him and then he got up; both women followed. He read the inscriptions left to right.

Oscar:

_ Best Original Screenplay _

_ Quinn Berry- Fabray _

Then the Tony:

_ Best Actress in a Musical _

_ Rachel Berry-Fabray _

The Emmy:

_ Outstanding Comedy Series _

_ Quinn Berry-Fabray  _

_ writer/producer _

And Grammy

_ Best New Artist _

_ Rachel Berry-Fabray _

_ For the album Small Moments _

After reading them all he faced both women.

“This is awesome… I love that the two of you won it together.”

“We do too,” Rachel cooed and looked at Quinn.

“I hope Noah and I do something this cool together one day.”

Both women smiled, “And speaking of Noah… what are your intentions with our son?”

It was that moment that Noah walked in the door carrying take out containers.

“Oh god,” He groaned having heard the question.”

“Finally,” Jordan shouted, rushed to him, grasped the containers, and took them to the kitchen.

“I am so sorry Levi,” Noah blushed bright as he greeted his boyfriend with a kiss.

“Calm down Noah… I was just teasing,” Rachel followed Jordan to the kitchen.

Quinn did as well but not before saying, “Join us for breakfast when you’re done making out.”

Noah pulled away from the kiss as his blushed deepened, “They are so embarrassing.”

“I think they’re sweet,” Levi told him and saw Noah’s eyebrow arch. In that moment he looked exactly like Quinn. 

It was adorable. 

“C’mon,” he grasped his fingers and dragged him into the kitchen.

*

Everyone was seated around the table eating when Rachel broke the silence. “I was teasing you before but I really do want to-”

“Mom,” Noah cut her off with a begging tone, and she eyed him as she finished the question.

“Know all about you.”

“What would you like to know, I’m an open book.”

“Where’d you grow up?”

“In Ohio,” he replied and Rachel’s eyes brightened.

“Us too,” he nodded knowingly. “Where?”

“Dayton mostly, but after my parents divorced I spent the summers with my dad in Zanesville.”

“Oh Zanesville,” her tone was excited as she looked at Quinn and their eyes locked. “We went there once.”

“Oh gross,” Jordan cut in. “They did something nasty there,” her words broke the naughty eye contact. “Please move on, I’m trying to eat.”

Levi laughed and Rachel and Quinn both liked that he wasn’t as dramatic as their kids were.

“I assume it was hard growing up there, being gay and all… I know it was for us,” Quinn asked and he nodded. 

“Yeah it was hard, but it mostly hard because my jewish grandmother is racist and my dad’s mother is catholic and homophobic.”

“Oh no,” Rachel’s tone was of worry.

“But it wasn’t too bad because at least my parents had a sense of humor about it all.”

“How so?” It was Quinn this time. 

“Well… my full name Leviticus.”

Quinn couldn’t hold the laugh, “like the-”

“Yup, exactly like the bible verse… of course they didn’t know I was gay then, they did it out of spite because my grandmother hated that my mom married a catholic black man… of course black wasn’t the word she used.”

“Ugh… gross,” was Rachel’s response. Levi noticed the disgusted look on her face.

“Exactly,” he agreed. “But it was poetic justice when I came out… at least that’s what my dad said because his mom was the homophibic one and when she found out I was gay she demanded they change my name.”

“Ugh your childhood sounds about as bad as mine… at least your grandmother wasn’t a criminal,” he raised his eyebrow curiously. 

“My dad,” she answered his unasked question.

“You win,” he teased with a giggle. 

“Did I?” She teased back but he missed the joking tone and went on the defensive. 

“Oh… I-I didn’t mean any disrespect Mrs- uhh Quinn… I was just-” 

“Hey, hey,” she cut him off. “I know you were kidding… I was kidding too.”

He nodded but still looked terrified. 

Noah patted his hand, “It’s okay babe, Mama’s bark is worse than her bite… she’s a pussycat,” Quinn leveled her son with her patented glare. He merely shrugged upon seeing it- he hasn’t been afraid of that look since he was three. “It’s Mom you gotta worry about,” he motioned to Rachel who was wearing a smirk. “She’s a fiery tiny little human-” 

“Watch it young man,” Rachel growled. 

Noah looked at Levi. 

“See what I mean… she’s the scary one… but don’t worry because she already likes you,” Levi grinned while Rachel nodded. 

She then turned to her wife beaming. “See Quinn… I’m the scary one.”

“I’ll show you who's the scary one,” Quinn growled before she got to her feet. Rachel was faster though and was already out of her seat. 

Quinn chased a squealing Rachel out of the room toward the stairs. 

“It was nice to meet you Levi,” Rachel called over her shoulder and Quinn agreed with a nod before they vanished; both giggling. 

Levi looked at Noah who was looking in the direction his moms left in with a look of disgust on his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah they just… do that, it’s gross.” 

“I don’t know babe,” his words got Noah’s attention back on him. “I think it’s romantic that after all these years they’re still so hot for each other.” 

“Ugh that’s my moms you’re talking about. Please don’t say hot?” Levi laughed. 

“I just meant I hope in thirty years we’re still just as hot for each other as we are now,” Noah couldn’t hide the dopey smile that crossed his lips. “They just give me hope.” 

“I love you,” Noah’s tone was sweet. 

“I love you too,” Levi said before they began kissing. 

Jordan made a gagging sound.”Dudes...you’re worse than Mom and Mama,” both men laughed into the kiss and looked at her.

She shrugged, “I’m just saying.”

Noah wanted to comment about how lovestruck she is whenever JD was around but instead he just let her have the win.

“So what do you want to do today?” Noah asked. 

“I want to see Manhattan… And maybe a Broadway show,” he was excited and Noah loved it. 

“I thought you were football players… you like Broadway?” Her eyebrow arch also matched Quinn’s.

“We’re still gay,”was Levi’s answer which caused her to laugh loudly. 

“In that case… can I come too?”

“Of course,” Noah replied. As much as they liked to tease each other they were actually really close. 

A moment later, the family dog entered the kitchen with her leash in her mouth.

Levi squealed at the sight of her, “This must be the elusive Scout,” she ran right to him and enjoyed the pets.

“You’re in babe… both Mom and Scout like you,” Noah teased.

Beaming Levi asked, “Can I walk her?”

Noah merely nodded as he put her leash on and walked out the back door. Noah looked at Jordan.

“What do you think?”

“He’s hot!”

“I know right,” he gushed.

“But seriously Noah,” their eyes met at her using his actual name. “He’s awesome.”

“Wow the approval of Mom, Scout and you… it’s a trifecta.”

She rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

He got up to join Levi on the walk; but was smiling because he loved that  _ some _ things never changed.

Though he sure wished his horndog parents would change.

But he knew it would never happen.

And that was okay- he supposed. 

***

By the time Quinn caught up to Rachel- she had always been a faster runner- Rachel was already lying on the bed in a come hither position. 

Quinn closed the bedroom door behind her and laid her darkened eyes on her wife’s sexy body. 

“‘You’re not naked,” she teased with a mock pout.

“Not enough time… you’re getting faster in your old age,” Rachel bit her lip as Quinn descended on her. 

“I am not old,” she hovered over her.

“No you’re not,” Rachel licked her lips at the wanton look on her eye. “And you sure do still know how to fuck me,” Quinn growled as Rachel reached for her shirt and pulled it off her.

Quinn mirrored the action with Rachel’s shirt accidentally ripping it.

“Quinn… my shirt,” she whined. 

“I’ll buy you another,” she leaned in and took Rachel’s bra down revealing her breasts, “God baby, you’re tits are still magnificent.”

“Are you calling me old?” Rachel’s words turned into a moan when Quinn closed the distance and wrapped her lips around a hardened nipple. 

“Fuck Quinn,” she began humping the women’s leg as she switched to the other nipple. “J-Just… I need it.”

“What do you need?” She said before attaching her lips.   
Rachel didn’t answer with words. Instead she slipped her hand into Quinn’s pajama pants and through her wet folds. 

Quinn moaned into her chest as Rachel slipped her fingers into her.

“Fuccck,” they moaned in unison.

“Yes please,” Rachel begged and Quinn did as Rachel asked. When she pushed two fingers into her still very tight wife; Rachel used her free hand to pull her into a very hot kiss. 

She then broke the kiss to say, “C’mon Quinn fuck me like the horny teenager you used to be,” Quinn eyed her and did as she was told. 

“Y-You... you too,” Quinn begged.

And Rachel did.

Until they were both screaming through their pleasure.

Once they had come down from their high they were lying on the bed panting. 

“I’ll have you know I’m just as horny now as I was when we were kids.”

“Oh… I know,” Rachel giggled. 

“And you are too,” she was waiting for a response when she felt Rachel settle between her legs.

“I sure am… and to prove it, I’m gonna,” and instead of saying what she was going to do she leaned in and pressed her mouth to Quinn’s center. 

“Oh I love you… my horny little wife,” her hand landed on Rachel’s head. 

“I love you,” she husked in between licks. “I especially love eating you out.”

And Quinn could only moan.

And maybe scream...

***

After exchanging Christmas and Hanukkah gifts they made their way to the Hideaway for the annual Christmas slash Hanukkah potluck with anyone that didn’t have other plans.

Rachel, Quinn and the kids were the first ones there; but soon others started to arrive. Sawyer, Puck and their kids were first and as Rachel, Quinn and Sawyer were getting the food that needed to stay hot arranged on the chafing dishes, Noah and Levi were setting the table up.

“I’m sad that you won’t get to meet my big sister Beth today, she’s awesome.”

“Well there is plenty of time because I plan on being with you forever Noah Berry-Fabray.”

Noah swooned, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Rachel and Quinn overhead and decided to give their son a hard time for a change.

“Gross,” Quinn said.

“Don’t you think it’s a little soon for love,” Rachel added.

The boys turned and Levi looked panicked, “Do you really think so?” He asked seriously.

Both women shook their heads but Rachel spoke, “no… we were just teasing.”

“Okay but we have only been dating for just over three months and-”

“Quinn told me she loved me before we even had a second date,” Levi smiled and Quinn scoffed.

“And you said it right back.”

“I know,” Rachel winked as they walked away. Noah looked at him; concern was written on Noah’s face. 

“Are you worried that we said it too soon.”

“No,” Levi answered quickly. Noah sighed in relief. “But my parents do,” he admitted. “So I was just curious as to what your parents thought.”

“And?”

“And I like their opinion better.”

“Me too,” Noah agreed with a quick kiss before they went back to work. 

*

Once everyone had their plates Rachel was staring around the table at everyone who could make it. She was sorry to see that Beth, Landon, Shelby, and Paul couldn’t make it but everyone else did: even Jessie, Cassie, and their son Jesse Jr- or JJ.

“What are you looking at shrimp?” Santana asked.

“Just at our family.”

“You better not make a sappy ass speech,” Santana warned. “Or even worse sing.”

“No worries Satan… I’ll save the singing for New Year’s eve.”

“Can’t wait,” she said with sarcasm and Rachel flipped her off.

Quinn leaned over and whispered, “What are you really thinking?”

Rachel loved that her wife knew her so well and loved her all the more for her quirkiness, “Just the world of happiness we have created here.”

Quinn also looked around. “I love the world of happiness you created in my life Rachel.”

And Rachel pulled her into a heated kiss.

“Fuck off,” Santana shouted bringing everyone’s attention to them. “At least go to the bathroom.”

Everyone laughed as Rachel and Quinn did just that.

“We’ll be back,” Rachel called.

“Don’t wait for us,” Quinn added.

Noah looked at Levi who seemed stunned, “Told you, they just… do that,” he was curling his lip and Levi laughed.

He already loved being a part of this family.

And they still had many, more years of this ahead of them.

***

**End of Part II.**


	3. Part III: Best Years of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another installment from the Small Moments verse which is part of the Somewhere in Between verse. This one takes place many years after the end of Home to Me. Part 3 of 5.
> 
> Takes place on New Year’s Eve of 2039.
> 
> This chapter is rated T
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any songs used.

**Part III: Best Years of My Life**

Rachel and Quinn were sitting at the bar of Beth’s Hideaway as the crowd was starting to fill in for their annual New Year’s Eve party that was held there. Puck was behind the bar; the bartenders would take over soon enough, but right now he was just being with family like old times. 

“What can I get you ladies?”

“I’ll have a red wine,” Quinn told him and he pulled out a wine glass.

“Mm, that sounds good… me too,” at Rachel’s answer Puck reached for another wine glass but then he stopped briefly; never missing an opportunity to give these girls a hard time. 

“Wait, are either of you driving?” Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Of course not Noah, we would never.” She could see him smirking at her. “Shut up and get to pouring,” she reached across and gently shoved him.

After pouring two glasses of wine and a beer for himself he held his beer up, “Cheers.”

“To what?” Rachel wondered.”

“To uh,” his eyes caught something behind them. “Finn Hudson.”

“Really Puck, why would we cheer to Finn Hudson?” Quinn asked. 

“No,” he motioned to the space behind them where he had been looking. “It’s Finn.”

Both women turned around to see their old friend standing there in all of his goofy glory. Standing beside him was a young man who looked quite a lot like him but was slightly shorter. 

“Finn!” Rachel all but screamed as she hopped off her seat; and pulled him into a hug.

He laughed into her shoulder. “It’s good to see you Rach… to see you both,” she pulled back and Quinn hugged him. 

Puck had come around the bar and also greeted him with a hug. “You look good brother.”

“You too man… it’s so good to see you all.” 

It was at that moment that the boy cleared his throat, clearly wanting Finn to introduce him. “Oh right, this is my son Ethan… I don’t know if you remember-”

“We do,” Quinn cut him. 

“He was a lot shorter last time we saw him,” Rachel met the young man’s eyes and he giggled. 

Puck was distracted when his name was called.

“I have to go… we’ll catch up later.” 

And with that he was gone.

“So, why are you two in town?” Quinn asked. 

“We’re in town to look at colleges, he really wants to go to NYADA,” with that both Finn and Quinn saw Rachel’s eyes light up in delight. 

“Wait,” she looked at him. “You’re in show choir?”

Ethan nodded wildly but wasn’t able to say anything; they could all see he was shaking.

Finn laughed at him and answered proudly, “Yup the main soloist for the New Directions,” Rachel’s hand clasped her chest and she looked with admiration at the boy. 

Finn pulled out his phone, “You have videos,” she squealed causing them all to laugh; even Ethan.

Finn played a clip from the New Directions Sectionals; which had just happened and Rachel was blown away by Ethan’s talent.

“Wow,” her eyes met Ethan. “You are incredibly talented.”

“T-T-Thanks,” he stammered. 

She looked back at Finn, “he’s the next Jesse St. James,” she teased and Finn dropped his hands to his side. 

“Bite your tongue Rachel,” both she and Quinn laughed at his response. 

And for the first time Ethan formed a sentence, “Wait… you know Jesse St. James too?” He was staring incredulously at his father.

“I do… but I’m not so thrilled about that one.”

“Why? He’s amazing?” Rachel could see that Finn was uncomfortable so she changed the subject… kind of.

“Well he’s still an acquaintance and he informed us he might stop by later with his wife.”

“Oh my god,” Ethan was fanboying and Rachel adored it.

“You know Ethan, I went to NYADA-”

“He knows,” Finn cut her off and Ethan elbowed him and mouthed _ shut up _ .

Rachel beamed, “I could write a letter of recommendation for you if you’d like?”

Again he nodded wildly.

“What he wants to say but can’t... is that he is a huge fan of yours,” Rachel looked at Ethan again as Finn continued. “And that he was devastated that he never got to see you perform on Broadway.”

She beamed and briefly met Quinn’s eyes; Quinn knew what she was about to do. 

“Well Ethan,” she winked at him. “It’s your lucky night,”she then turned and headed to the stage.

Ethan looked back at Finn, “I can’t believe you are friends with her; she's just so… so…”

“I know son,” he clapped him on the back. “I know.” 

“I know too,” Quinn stepped up beside them and winked at Finn. They both always knew how lucky Quinn was to be loved by her. 

“And her,” Ethan waved his hand at Quinn with wide eyes. “You dated her… she’s a freaking tv star.” Both of them laughed at the kids theatrics. “How’d you get so freaking lucky dad?”

Finn met Quinn’s eyes again. “Oh I wasn’t the lucky one… they were, uh are.” They shared a moment before they both looked to the stage mezmorized- as always- once Rachel began speaking. 

“Hello everyone and welcome to the annual Berry-Fabray New Year’s Eve Extravaganza!!!” Everyone cheered. 

Quinn rolled her eyes at her silly wife and her wife’s annual craziness of somehow making a concert. At least she had gotten her to stop doing it on her birthday so that the concert wasn’t about her; but about everyone.  _ Quinn, you're a genius Rachel had said _ . 

Quinn shook herself out of memory lane to stare at her incredibly hot wife as she spoke. 

“I’d like to dedicate this song to the love of my life Quinn for the best years of my life,” she blew her a kiss and even now all these years later Quinn swooned. “To my family,” she waved at her kids and found family. “And lastly to my new friend Ethan,” she saw the teenager’s eyes widen. “I was told he never got to see me live on Broadway and well, this isn’t Broadway... but it is live.” She winked at him again and noticed that he was somehow now standing front and center.  _ Finn must’ve moved him _ \- she thought. “So from the show that was one of my first dreams come true… Ethan, this one’s for you.”

As soon as the music started Ethan stared at Finn with wide eyes and Finn could only smile; somehow- without even being told- Rachel knew this was the show he most wanted to see her in.

_ We travel single-oh _

_ Maybe we're lucky, but I don't know-- _

_ With them, _

_ Just let one kid fall down _

_ And seven mothers faint. _

_ I guess we're both happy, but maybe-- _

_ We ain't. _

At the pause she looked directly at Ethan, before singing again.

_ People--people who need people _

_ Are the luckiest people in the world, _

_ We're children, needing other children _

_ And yet letting our grown-up pride _

_ Hide all the need inside, _

_ Acting more like children _

_ Than children. _

_ Lovers are very special people, _

_ They're the luckiest people _

_ In the world. _

_ With one person, one very special person _

_ A feeling deep in your soul _

_ Says you were half, _

_ Now you're whole. _

_ No more hunger and thirst _

_ But first be a person _

_ Who needs people. _

_ People who need people _

_ Are the luckiest people _

_ In the world _

The crowd erupted in a loud cheer; with Finn whistling. Once it died down a bit Rachel spoke, “Thank you everyone… up next, the house band. Please give it up for _ Noah Loca _ ; again the room erupted in cheers as Rachel got off the stage and Noah Loca began playing. 

She faced Ethan, “What’d you think?”

“T-That was amazing Mrs. Berry-Fabray, thank you.”

“You’re welcome and please call me Rachel… you’re family.” His eyes popped wide. 

“O-Okay.”

Quinn stepped closer. “That was incredible babe,” and then she kissed her deeply.

And Ethan’s eyes popped again; this time for a different reason.

“Wow,” he whispered, and again Finn patted his shoulder.

“I know… I know,” he led him toward the bar. “C’mon, I’ll buy you a coke.”

When the kiss broke Rachel looked deep into Quinn’s eyes.

“What are you gonna sing?”

“Can’t I just sing to only you… later... in our bed,” she leaned in and whispered the rest into her ear.

Rachel was the one nodding wildly now, “Y-Yeah I um… I like that plan better.

***

“Hey Rachel, hey Mama Quinn,” Beth’s voice broke Rachel and Quinn out of the conversation they were having at the bar. 

Quinn turned to see Beth and Landon standing there; she got to her feet. “Hi sweetie,” she hugged her and then Landon; and Rachel followed suit.

“We didn’t think you two were going to make it,” Rachel began. “I didn’t know if you’d be back in town in time.

“Yeah neither did we,” Landon said.

“Mom and Dad are here too… they’re parking the car.” Beth motioned behind herself toward the front door.

“Oh that’s awesome, it was strange to not have y’all here for Christmas.”

“I know but I was happy to go visit dad’s family, and take the extra drive to see Grandma and Grandpa.”

“Oh you went to Lima,” Quinn was shocked. “My mother didn’t mention it.” 

“No, we surprised them. Grandma was thrilled.”

“That’s good,” Quinn was nodding. “I know she misses everyone so much.”

“Yeah, she kept going on and on about how you and Rachel never visit,” Beth was smiling because Quinn rolled her eyes.

“Judy Fabray always was so good with that Catholic guilt.”

Beth laughed, “I know right, but I don’t think it was just that… she really misses you Mama Quinn.”

“I know,” Quinn said sadly.

“Well,” Rachel cut in. “Looks like we’re going to have to make a trip this summer.”

Quinn’s eyes widened. Really?”

“Yeah, I mean Noah will need help packing his things for the summer and moving out of the dorms. And I miss my dads too.”

“Me too.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Landon suggested with his eyebrow lifted.

Beth smiled adoringly at her husband. “You’re such a nerd I love you,” she told him. 

“Well I love you too,” he gushed.

Both Rachel and Quinn were happy that Beth found her perfect match.

“Are you kids going to sing tonight?” 

“I think so,” Beth answered eyeing Landon.

“If you’re in, I’m in.”

The sound of Puck’s voice behind them startled them slightly. 

“Hey baby girl,” he scooped Beth into his arms and spun her around.

“Hey dad… don’t you think I’m a little old for this?”

“Never,” he kissed her forehead as he released her and held out his hand stiffly for Landon; but as soon as he took it Puck pulled him into a hug.

“So who do we have to talk to get on the setlist?” It was Beth who asked. 

“That would be me,” Puck pointed to himself proudly. “Follow me.”

“We’ll catch up more later,” Beth waved to Rachel and Quinn as Puck dragged them away. 

But that was the moment that Shelby and Paul walked over to them. 

“Hey Mom, hey Paul,” Rachel greeted them both as did Quinn.

“How was the trip?”

“Long,” Shelby replied. 

“Well let me buy you a drink and you can fill me in,” Rachel led them away.

“Babe,” Quinn called. “I’m going to,” she trailed off and was motioning to Brittany and Santana who had arrived only a few moments prior. Rachel nodded and continued to the bar with Shelby and Paul.

***

Brittany and Santana were sitting on one of the couches that were across the dance floor and they were kissing. 

Quinn smirked as she approached them, “And you say me and Rachel are nasty.”

The kiss broke. 

“That’s cuz y’all are nasty.”

“Hi Quinn,” they said simultaneously.

She sat next to them. “So why are you sitting back here and making out like teenagers?”

“Because we have two demon teenagers and we can’t make out at home like normal people,” Santana replied.

“Makes you feel sorry for your mom huh?” Quinn asked with a giggle.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “But wait… fuck you Quinn.”

Again she laughed, “Are you saying your kids are worse teenagers than you were,” she could see Santana was thinking about it.

“No, they’re not.. I was,” she trailed off biting her tongue. “I gotta call my mom, I’ll be right back,” Quinn and Brittany watched happily as Santana stepped outside. Once she was out of sight Quinn looked back at Brittany.

“Where are the girls?”

“They’re at home… they’re in a mood.” Brittany rolled her eyes.

“It’s been a crazy few months hasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Brittany agreed. “But we’re a little more stressed… well mostly Santana is a little more stressed lately.”

“Oh… how come?”

“Soraya has a boyfriend now,” Brittany shrugged.

“I mean I get it… but it had to happen sooner or later.”

“I agree, but Santana was hoping for later… much, much later,” Brittany laughed. “But our kids are smart, much smarter than we were when it comes to this teenage stuff anyway,”

“You got that right Brit.”

Santana returned. 

“What are you bitches talking about,” she saw Brittany pouting. “I-I mean what is this bitch talking to you about my love,” Quinn shook her head.

_ Santana always said she was the whipped one _ \- Quinn thought. 

“We were talking about how you’re worried about your daughters dating.”

“Oh fuck off,” Santana got to her feet again. “I’m not listening to this… I’m going to sing.    
Again both women laughed at her but then listened lovingly as she sang.

***

Several hours later; Quinn and Rachel were a few drinks in and feeling slightly tipsy, not drunk by any means- well maybe Rachel was a little drunk. They were dancing pretty close when Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. 

“Rachel,” it was Kitty's voice. She and Quinn pulled away from each other and saw that Kitty and Marley had arrived along with their six kids- some adopted, some foster. “We’re sorry for interrupting your moment, we just wanted to thank you for inviting us.”

Both women waved her apology off. “It’s fine.”

Quinn was looking at all the kids with a warm smile. “Y’all are like the Fosters.”

“Nope,” Marley spoke up. “Just the Wilde-Roses.”

Quinn met Rachel’s eyes. “They really do have the best hyphenated name.” They could hear all the Wilde-Roses giggling.

“Yeah they do,” Rachel agreed. “It’s so cool, but ours isn’t so bad either it sounds like some kind of exotic fruit or, even better… a cocktail.” She stepped away from them. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to go make Noah invent a drink and put it on the menu named after us,” she walked away and Quinn smiled at the women.

“She’s a little… she’s drunk-ish.”

Both women laughed, “It’s fine,” Kitty told her. 

“C’mon,” Quinn waved them over and they followed Rachel to the bar.

When they got there they heard.

“You have to Noah it’s the best sounding drink name… I would like a Berry Fabray cocktail please… see?”

“Yeah, I’d like that cocktail too,” Puck said and it took Rachel a moment but she finally curled her lip and shoved him.

“Gross Noah… you are not allowed to have this drink... ever.”

“Okay Babe, what’s in it?”

Rachel shrugged, “I’m not the bartender, figure it out Noah.”

“Well how should it taste?”

She thought, “sweet… with a little tang… Oh some kind berry flavor obviously, but also a splash of lemon for Quinn,” she looked to her wife who was pouting. “I mean you’re tangy in the best way,” she waggled her eyebrows.

“Ew, our kids are here Rachel,” Marley said.

“Oh,” she bit her lip. “Sorry… so um, how are y’all? Are you all settled in after the move?”

“Not entirely but we’re getting there, at least everything is in the house somewhere.”

“We just don’t know where in the house anything is,” Kitty added.

“Well Jordan is on break for a few more days,” Rachel began. “We could come over and help.”

“Don't you think you should ask her before you offer her services?” Quinn asked. 

Rachel waved her off, “Nah, she’ll do it.”

“Okay, that would be great actually,” Marley said. “I’ll call you to work out the details.”

“Cool,” Rachel said with a proud nod and Quinn could only giggle at her wife.

A drink was placed in front of Rachel, “here you go.” Puck said. 

It was pink, on ice, and had a lemon wedge on the glass. Rachel beamed and took a big sip.

“Careful Rachel there is a lot of alcohol in there,” Puck tried.

After drinking approximately half of it Rachel slammed the glass down and smiled at her bro.

“That's perfect Noah,” he grinned like a fool.

“Awesome,” he then placed a hand written sign on the bar. It read:  _ Tonight’s special: a new drink inspired by the evening: The Berry Fabray. _

Rachel pulled him into an awkward hug over the bar and he grunted.

Quinn, Kitty, Marley, and all the Wilde-Rose kids laughed.

***

It was a few seconds until midnight and all the couples were together around the room; Shelby was on the stage with Paul standing beside her holding two glasses of champagne.

“Okay everyone… 10, 9, 8…” they all chanted with her. “7, 6, 5, 4…” she reached for Paul’s hand. “3, 2, 1… Happy New Year!” Everyone cheered and Shelby smiled at the crowd of kissing couples before she turned to Paul and kissed him. They toasted and took sips of their champagne.

“Okay babe,” he winked. “Now knock it out of the park.” He walked off the stage as the music began Shelby began singing ‘Auld Lang Syne.’

_ Should auld acquaintance be forgot _

_ And never brought to mind? _

_ Should auld acquaintance be forgot _

_ And auld lang syne? _

As she sang; Jordan and JD were pressed together on the dance floor and kissing, when the kiss broke they stared into each other's eyes.

“I love you Jordan.”

“I love you right back.”

On the other side of the dance floor, Jesse and Cassie were dancing with their foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you right back babe.” Cassie told him before kissing him again.

_ For auld lang syne, my dear _

_ For auld lang syne _

_ We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet _

_ For days of auld lang syne _

_ * _

Puck and Sawyer were standing behind the bar. Brittany and Santana were on the couch. Kitty and Marley were still at the bar. 

They were all kissing.

“Gross,” one of the Wilde-Rose kids said and they others began making gagging sounds. Marley laughed into the kiss.

“Are you sure they’re not Santana’s kids,” she said to her wife and Kitty giggled before she went back to a beaming smile. “What?”

“I love you that’s all.”

“Well, I love you more.”

Behind the bar Sawyer was playing with the small hairs on the back of Noah’s shaved head. 

“I love you more,” he said before kissing her again.

*

On the couch, Brittany kissed Santana’s cheek after breaking the kiss. “Happy New Year my love.”

“I love you so much babe,” Santana told her and Brittany’s smile widened.

“I love you so much too.”

On the dance floor, Landon stared into Beth’s eyes. “I love you so much too,” and then they were kissing again.

_ Happy New Year everybody _

_ Happy new year _

*

Once Shelby was done; Paul helped her off the stage. 

“I love you Paul.”

“I love you too gorgeous,” he kissed her.

And in the very back of the dance floor Rachel and Quinn were embraced in a staring contest.

“I love you too gorgeous,” Quinn replied and Rachel’s eyes darkened.

“Will you always?”

“Always have and always will, Rachel,” they kissed briefly and Rachel smirked. 

“Make love to me Quinn.”

“Where?”

“You know where,” she husked; and with another quick but heated kiss, Quinn was pulling her off the dance floor and into the ladies room. 

***

**END of Part III.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Rachel sang was People by the Glee Cast and the song Shelby sang was Auld Lang Syne by Idina Menzel.


	4. Part IV: Hang Out With My Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another installment from the Small Moments verse which is part of the Somewhere in Between verse. This one takes place many years after the end of Home to Me. Part 4 of 5.
> 
> Takes places over Valentine’s Day and Rachel and Quinn’s anniversary.  
> Warning: Sexy Times Indeed. This chapter is rated E.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any songs used.

**Part IV: Hang Out With My Wife**

Rachel walked into the house from her late afternoon run; and saw that Quinn was standing near the door blocking her from entering the living room. She pulled her earbuds out and looked quizzically at her. 

“What are you doing?”   
Quinn arched her eyebrow. “Nothing,” she saw Rachel’s expression change. “It’s a surprise just go take your shower and it’ll be ready when you’re done.”

“Quinn I hate surprises.”

“I know,” she licked her lips and grinned.

“Ugh… why am I still with you?” Rachel teased.

“You love me,” she cooed. 

“That I do,” and with that Rachel retreated up to their ensuite bathroom for her shower. She had never been able to get Quinn to stop surprising her even though she hated surprises.

She secretly loved Quinn’s surprises though because they were always amazing.

And once again she didn’t disappoint. 

*

When she got out of her shower and into some shorts and a tank top she made her way back down the stairs. She saw that Quinn was no longer blocking the living room entry so she went in.

Inside; she saw that Quinn was sitting on a blanket in the middle of the living room; having moved the furniture out of the way. Next to her on the blanket was a picnic basket and cued up on the television was a random live performance of a concert in a park. 

“Quinn,” her voice cracked as she made her way to the blanket; which was the exact blanket from their first date.

“Happy Valentine’s Day babe.”

“Baby,” she cooed again as she got onto her knees on the blanket. “You recreated our first date.”

It wasn’t a question but she nodded anyway, “Even down to the pasta salad and bruschetta… I made it myself.”

Rachel’s smile widened. “I’m going to kiss you now,” she repeated the familiar words of their first date. 

Quinn had no intentions of stopping her.

As their lips came together- much like the many times they have over the years; both women sighed into it.

When Rachel tried to pull away, Quinn cupped the back of her head. “Nope,” she husked before she pressed her lips against hers in a hot kiss that became very passionate very quickly. 

Rachel straddled Quinn’s hips and pressed herself into her.

Quinn moaned. 

“Touch me Quinn.”

“But I am,” Quinn teased as her lips moved across her jaw and down her neck. 

“Touch me dirtier,” she begged and with a gentle nip to her neck Quinn did as she was told. 

***

Brittany wasn’t sure where Santana was taking her for Valentine’s Day; she just knew that they were driving there; it was pretty far away; and they would be gone for a few days.

“Where are we going?” Brittany tried; knowing full well Santana wasn’t going to tell her.

“You’ll see,” she winked and then focused back on the road. 

_ 5 hours and 30 minutes later _

_ Derby Hill Bird Observatory _

Brittany squealed when Santana pulled into the parking lot having passed the sign telling her where they were.

“Baby… you did all this,” Brittany was staring at her.

“Yeah,” Santana shrugged. “Birds are, kind of our thing.”

“ _ You’re _ kind of _ my _ thing,” Brittany leaned over and kissed her deeply. “I can’t believe you went to all this trouble.”

“It’s just since we moved to New York a million years ago,” Brittany laughed. “We have been so busy and then the kids and we never really had enough time to do things like this,” Brittany nodded. “At least not alone.” 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you so much… too,” Brittany kissed her again but before it could get heated, Santana pulled away. “I also rented a house on the lakefront for our stay.”

“C-Can we go there before we see the birds?”

“Yeah we can but we’re here already and-”

“Santana I want to properly thank you for this and if we don’t go somewhere soon I’m going to fuck you right here in the backseat of this rental car.”

Santana giggled. “Let’s do it,” she challenged. “I mean we haven’t done anything like that in years either..”

“Don’t you think we’re a little old for that?”

“Never,” Santana husked before an evil grin spread across Brittany’s mouth, she then leaned in and pressed open mouth kisses to Santana’s ear. “I want you.”

“Oh god.”

With that- flexible as ever- Brittany hopped over her seat and into the back seat. She quickly pulled her yoga pants and shirt off. All before Santana could also get into the backseat.

She was very thankful that the parking lot wasn’t super full.

She pulled her own pants off and then flipped one leg over Brittany and straddled her.

“Are you ready?” Brittany asked as she pushed Santana’s shirt up and her bra down before sucking a nipple into her mouth.

“If I wasn’t before I sure am now… fuck,” she moaned as she felt Brittany’s fingers push her panties aside and slide two fingers in easily. “Oh… oh,” she began moving her hips on her wife’s fingers. 

“So fucking hot like this Santana,” Brittany grunted before she began sucking her nipple again. Santana continued to ride her fingers. “Yeah baby fuck,” Brittany urged her.

And quicker than either of them would’ve liked Santana was coming hard around her fingers.

When her breathing became regular; she blushed. 

“Damn that was fast, I’m sorry baby.”

“Don’t be sorry it was hot.”

“Sure... but I’m not a fifteen year old boy,” Brittany laughed. 

“Just chalk it up to us not having fucked in a car in many years.”

Santana nodded and moved off of Brittany’s lap. “Your turn.”

“Don’t you want to wait until we get to the house?” Before she even finished the question Santana was shaking her head no.

“I want you right… fucking... now.”

Brittany’s eyes darkened. “Where?”

“On my face,” she demanded and Brittany had no intentions of arguing as she moved so that Santana could lie down while she tore her panties off and knelt on either side of her head.

“God you’re so beautiful,” Santana said reverently before she pulled her down onto her waiting tongue.

“Oh fuck,” Brittany threaded her fingers through Santana’s hair and tried not to pull to hard as Santana brought her to ecstasy. She came almost as quickly as Santana had.

So far this Valentine’s day was one for the books.

And they still had two days ahead of them.

***

Jordan walked into the house after her amazing date with JD and saw her moms cuddled together on the floor of the living room.

Both women looked up to see her wearing a disgusted look at the sight of them; they ignored it as they were very used to that look; from both of their kids. 

“How was your date honey?” Quinn called to her as she stood at the entryway.

“It was good, but um… we’ll talk about it more tomorrow. I don’t want to interrupt whatever the hell you two are doing,” Rachel laughed so hard she snorted and Quinn giggled. “I’ll be in my room with my music on… very loud,” as she headed to the stairs she added. “Have fun,” and then she was gone. 

They heard her door shut and then Quinn looked at Rachel with darkened eyes.

“Did you hear that… she’s going to be in her room with her music on,” Rachel was nodding but she continued anyway. “Very loud,” she finished and licked her lips. “Do you know what that means?”

“What?” Rachel could feel butterflies battering her stomach at the wanton look in Quinn’s eyes. 

“That means I can do something that I wanted to do on our first date… dreamed of doing that is,”

Rachel moaned, “Mmm, what’s that?”

Quinn didn’t answer with words instead she moved her body down Rachel’s and pulled her shorts and panties off as she went; she then pressed a kiss to Rachel’s sex. She looked up at her wife through the tops of her eyes. 

“I wanted to lick you Rachel,” she purred and Rachel nearly came. “May I?” 

Rachel nodded, tangled her fingers in the top of her hair and urged her closer to where they both wanted her to be. “Always,” she managed before Quinn’s tongue was on her; and in her.

And words were no longer something she was capable of.

***

_ Ten days later _

_ Cancun, Mexico _

“Oh fuck… oh god Quinn,” Rachel screamed from the deck of their private villa. She was sitting on the edge of the hot tub with only her feet left in the water; and Quinn’s face was buried between her legs.

Rachel whined when Quinn pulled away slightly, “Happy Anniversary Rachel,” she had a fire in her eyes that had Rachel dripping with need. 

“In- fucking-deed,” Rachel said as Quinn went back to work. 

Rachel could feel her legs shaking as Quinn switched back and forth from licking her clit to slipping her tongue inside. It was enough to bring her right to the edge but not push her over and Quinn knew that. It was frustrating because she wanted it to end and last forever at the same time. 

Finally Quinn began focusing only on her clit. Flicking it, sucking it, and gently nibbling; but it wasn’t until she also slipped two fingers inside at the same time that had Rachel bucking hard against her face, and screaming her name as white hot passion exploded inside her.

Quinn held her up when her limbs went slack. And when Rachel regained the use of them she lowered her slowly back into the hot water. 

She held her close and was leaving kisses on her temple and cheek. 

After a moment, “Are you okay?”

“Mm hmm,” she hummed as her body was still shaking. “Sooo good.”

Quinn was very proud of herself that even after all these years she could still turn Rachel to mush.

“Your turn,” Rachel said softly.

“You sure?” Quinn was trying to be chivalrous though her turn was exactly what she wanted. 

“Get your ass up there Fabray… I need to taste you,” and Quinn did as she was told. 

And Rachel tasted every bit of her.

And Quinn loved every fucking second of it.

*

Later they were cuddled on a patio loveseat that was on the deck looking out at the beach. 

Rachel reached for the champagne and poured two glasses. She handed one two Quinn as she looked at her watch. Quinn was smirking because she knew what she was waiting for.

The exact second they got pronounced married.

As soon as the minute changed they both looked up and their eyes met. 

“Happy anniversary Quinn,” Rachel had tears in her eyes. 

“Happy anniversary my love,” Quinn told her. After taking a sip of wine they leaned into

each other and kissed innocently. When they pulled back their foreheads were pressed together. 

“We’ve been married twenty years babe,” Quinn whispered reverently. 

Rachel nodded as her happy tears escaped. Quinn pulled back and wiped the tears away. 

“Almost thirty years together,” Rachel spoke just as reverently as Quinn had; and Quinn was smiling like a fool. 

“Well here’s to thirty more years together.” they clinked their glasses together before Quinn added, “and all the small moments in between.” 

Rachel swooned.

She loved Quinn’s use of words. 

They each took a sip before Quinn took both glasses and put them down on the table beside them. “I love you, baby.” she cupped Rachel’s cheek. 

“I love you more.” 

“Not possible,” Quinn husked before pulling their lips together. As their kiss got heated they lied back on the loveseat but Rachel flipped them over and broke the kiss as she hovered over her now lying wife. 

“Make love to me Rachel,” Quinn demanded.

And Rachel became more turned on than she had already been, “Always Quinn,” she pressed a quick kiss. “Always,” and kissed her again.

This time the kiss wasn’t quick.

This time they both melted into it. 

Rachel moaned into it as she knelt between Quinn’s parted legs and rested her weight on her arms and on that hot body underneath her.

She felt Quinn’s tongue in her mouth and she sucked it. It didn’t matter how many times or how many years they had been kissing; she would never tire of this woman’s mouth and tongue.

She broke the kiss and looked deep into those dark hazel eyes.

“Fuck Quinn,” she hummed and Quinn smirked. Rachel loved her and the smile that was currently on her face and in her eyes. “I wish I could marry you all over again.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, yeah… I love every inch of you and I don’t see that ever changing.”

“So no regrets?” She already knew the answer; always had. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t always love to hear it.

“Not one… ever.”

“Me either,” Quinn kissed her jaw. “So let’s do it,” she kissed her neck. Rachel arched into it. “Let’s renew our vows,” this time she kissed  _ that _ spot and sucked. Rachel moaned. 

“Fuck,” she pressed her hips into Quinn’s causing a moan to fall out of her occupied mouth. 

She stopped kissing and looked deep into Rachel’s hazy eyes, “let’s do it, here… tonight, at sunset.”

Rachel had been trying to follow the conversation. She really had but with the kissing and the sucking she was lost.

“Do what?”

Quinn laughed with pride in herself. “Renew our vows,” Rachel’s eyes widened.

“We can’t.”

“Why can’t we?”

“Because it’s a lot of paperwork and the kids and family aren’t here.”

“It’s not _for_ them… and it doesn’t have to be legal, we're already married.” She could see Rachel thinking about it. “Let’s do it, just me and you on the beach. Let’s just renew our promises to each other.”

Rachel beamed. “Gosh Quinn you still take my breath away.” Quinn’s smile widened. “I’m still so crazy in love with you.”

“Same.”

“And you still turn me on so fucking much.”

“Definitely same,” she giggled and then cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a heated kiss before, “So will you,” she could see Rachel trying to hide the smile. “Will you marry me?”

“I wanted to ask,” she was faking a pout and when Quinn reached for her bikini top and untied it she couldn’t fight the smile anymore. “But yes Quinn, I’ll marry you tonight, tomorrow, or the day after… or ten years from now.”

“Or thirty years from now?” Quinn cut in.

Rachel removed the bikini top revealing her tits to Quinn who licked her lips. 

“Definitely, but in thirty years when we do this again… I get to ask.”

“Whatever you say,” she slid her hands up Rachel’s back and pulled her down. Quinn pressed her face into Rachel’s chest and began sucking her nipple. 

Rachel arched into the touch and the feeling. One hand held Quinn’s head in place and the other untied Quinn’s bikini top.

Quinn pulled off her nipple, removed the garment fully, and laid back. Rachel’s eyes raked over Quinn’s body and her fingers followed suit. She rolled hardened nipples between her fingers and watched as her touch caused Quinn’s back to arch and her body to shiver.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Rachel growled before leaning over and sucking a nipple into her mouth. 

Quinn wanted to argue that Rachel was the hot one, but words turned into moans and before she knew it she was begging for release.

“Rachel if you don’t touch me soon, I’m going to do it myself.”

“Mm,” she released the nipple with a pop and leaned on one arm while sliding the other down Quinn’s chest and then stomach.”But Quinn… I am touching you,” Quinn rolled her eyes as Rachel’s hand slipped into her bikini bottoms; over light hair and through her wetness. “Is this where you want me?”

Quinn nodded, “A-Always baby.”

She pushed two fingers in and groaned at how tight her wife was still and she leaned in and kissed her hard and deep.

Quinn broke the kiss with a loud moan as Rachel flicked her thumb across her swollen clit.

“Fuck Quinn I want you right now,” Rachel husked as she began thrusting into her.

“N-Now?”

“Right now, I want you to fuck me at the same time,” Quinn quickly slipped her hand into her bikini bottoms and through Rachel’s wetness to slide two fingers into her. “Fuuuuck,” Rachel hummed it like a song and Quinn almost came on the spot from Rachel’s tightness alone.

“God Rach… you’re so fucking incredible.”

Rachel nodded, “Yo-You too, fuck I love you.”

“I love you,” Quinn grunted and with a synchronicity of knowing each other’s bodies and minds so well they began thrusting at the same time.

Slowly and first and then harder.

And deeper.

Until they were both balanced on the edge of ecstasy; both only needing the slightest push.

Which both got a second later when their lips crashed together. 

They tumbled over both shaking, and kissing, and holding each other for dear life.

And a few moments after they had both calmed down Rachel giggled. 

“What?” Quinn looked over at her heaving body.

“Yeah, I definitely want another thirty years of that.”

Quinn nodded, “Or a million,” she leaned over and kissed her.

“A million sounds good,” Rachel placed a kiss to Quinn’s shoulder as they cuddled up again on the loveseat.

“Happy anniversary,” Rachel whispered and felt a kiss to her temple. 

“Indeed,” with those words their eyes met again and before they knew it they were kissing passionately again.

“More?” Rachel asked.

“Always more,” Quinn breathed into her mouth.

And then they did.

***

**END PART IV.**


	5. Part V: Precious Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another installment from the Small Moments verse which is part of the Somewhere in Between verse. This one takes place many years after the end of Home to Me. Part 5 of 5; I hope y’all enjoyed this story because writing it opened up so many more Small Moments ideas for me. 
> 
> Note: Jordan’s favorite Broadway show is mentioned but it’s a show I made up because this takes place way in the future so it seemed unrealistic to name any actual shows.
> 
> This takes place in late June of 2039.  
> Warning: Rated M
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any songs used.

**Part V: Precious Moments**

Quinn woke up to one of her favorite feelings. 

Both the feeling of Rachel’s hair splayed across her legs as Rachel’s tongue was doing incredible things to her body.

She moaned and gently pressed her hand to Rachel’s head; which urged her on. At the action; Rachel knew Quinn was awake now and rather than just languidly licking her she began really trying to get her off.

Of course, it didn’t take much because Quinn was already worked up from a dream she had been having.

Also, Rachel was damn good at this.

Rachel fought the smile as she lapped at her clit while pumping her fingers in and out. First slowly and then faster as Quinn was coming close and closer to the edge.

And when she tumbled over the edge she tugged on Rachel’s hair causing the woman to moan into her sex.

And that caused Quinn to move through her first orgasm and right into a second. 

Rachel gently coaxed her down from her high and when Quinn was shaking through aftershocks she slid up her body and met her eyes.

Rachel grinned before she leaned in and kissed Quinn deeply. Quinn moaned at the taste of herself on Rachel’s tongue. When Rachel broke the kiss her eyes twinkled with delight at the sated look in Quinn’s eyes.

“Happy birthday baby.”

“Indeed,” Quinn said with a giggle.

“What do you want for your birthday?”

“Besides what you just gave me?” Quinn saw Rachel nod and gently bite her lip. She quickly flipped them over so that she was now hovering over her gorgeous wife. “I want you,” she then trailed kisses down Rachel’s body as the woman squirmed below her mouth.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

And it didn’t take Rachel very long either; going down on Quinn never failed to get her incredibly turned on.

***

Half asleep; Jordan made her way down the stairs because she could smell bacon cooking and much like Quinn, bacon was her favorite.

She was greeted in the kitchen by the sight of Noah and Levi cooking together. She leaned on the door frame and watched them for a few moments. 

_ They were adorable, just like Mom and Mama _ \- she thought.

Though she’d never admit that to them. 

“Hey losers,” she greeted and they both looked over at her. “Is that bacon for me?”

“For you and Mama,” Noah answered before he made his way over to her. She smiled knowing what was about to happen. 

He closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her before lifting her and spinning her at the same time, “Happy birthday baby sister!” He shouted as they spun and she giggled. 

Levi watched and swooned at his adorable boyfriend. 

“Okay Noah, stop before I vomit,” he stopped spinning but before releasing her; he kissed her forehead. 

“How’s seventeen so far?”

“Same as yesterday… it’s literally nine in the morning,” he gently shoved her. She was always such a brat.

She laughed at him as he went back to cooking. She sat down at the breakfast bar and waited patiently for the food to be done. 

Several moments later she nearly jumped out of her skin when Rachel and Quinn surrounded her in a hug from behind, “Happy birthday!” They shouted at the same time.

“Geez, you scared the shit out of me.”

“Language,” Rachel chided. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “But thank you.”

As they sat and ate breakfast Levi was trying to make small talk, “I wanted to thank you both for allowing Noah and I to sleep in the same bed.”

Rachel waved him off, “Quinn and I lived together when we were in high school… y’all are fine.”

Levi grinned in disbelief, “really?”

“Yeah,” Quinn replied. “My parents threw me out when they found out I was pregnant with Beth.” He nodded solemnly; he knew a bit of that story. 

“You should write a novel... you’ve lived several lifetime movies,” Quinn laughed at the truth of that statement.

Several moments later.

“Can it be present time?” Jordan asked as everyone finished eating. 

Rachel and Quinn’s eyes met and they shared the same thought.

_ Some things never change _ .

“Yes,” Rachel told her and Jordan immediately ran to her room and came back with a card; that she then handed to Quinn. 

“Aww sweetie, you didn’t have to… you were the best birthday present I ever got,” Jordan rolled her eyes and smirked. Quinn caught Rachel’s eyes and the naughty gleam in them. She decided to play along with what she knew Rachel was thinking. “But Rachel makes every birthday even better than the last.”

“How’s that?” Levi wondered and then was startled when both Noah and Jordan shouted. 

“No!!”

Noah added, “Please for the love of my sanity don’t answer that?” Both women shook their heads at their children. 

“We probably shouldn’t tell you… it’s definitely not PG,” Quinn told a smiling Levi while Noah plugged his ears.

Rachel looked at Levi. “He’s so dramatic… just like his mom.” And with that she patted her boy’s shoulder.

“Anyway back to presents,” Jordan changed the subject and Quinn opened the card. It was sweet and included a gift certificate to  _ The Strand _ . 

“Aw, thanks kid.”

“I know gift certificates are lame but I honestly don’t know which books you don't have anymore,” Quinn laughed.

“Neither do I half the time,” she leaned over, hugged her, and kissed the top of her head. “I love it.”

Noah then handed Quinn a gift bag and she tore into it. It was a copy of  _ Sister Outsider by Audre Lorde _ . Quinn's eyes widened and she looked at her son. 

“I know you don’t own this one because I looked through your bazillion books when I was here for Christmas.”

She clutched it to her chest. “I’ve read it but I was too worried to buy it when I was a kid because of Russell; and then never realized I didn’t own it… this is amazing, thank you.”

“It was Levi’s idea,” Noah placed his hand on the his shoulder and Quinn looked over at him.

“It’s my favorite book,” Levi said with a shrug. “Reading it changed my life and made me realize some things about my life and women, and feminism, it’s just an incredible work.” Quinn nodded in agreement. “When Noah said you didn’t own it I knew we had to get it,” Quinn got to her feet and pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks,” she pulled out of the hug and then hugged Noah. “I love him,” she whispered to him.

“Me too,” he whispered back.

“Okay, now you Mom,” Jordan was impatient, trying to get to the part where she could open her gifts.

“I already gave your Mama her gift,”Rachel winked at Quinn who blushed slightly. 

“Ew,” Jordan’s lip was curled in disgust until the first gift was handed to her from Levi. She tore into it and pulled out a cast autographed vinyl record of  _ Utopia _ , her favorite Broadway show’s Soundtrack; her eyes popped open and she looked at her brother. “H-How?” Noah laughed. 

It was a very popular show and getting a ticket to it was nearly impossible. But she knew everything about it from videos on YouTube and reading about it.

“Ebay,” he shrugged. “I’d like to say we were cool enough to get it autographed at the show but we’re both too broke for that,” he laughed and Jordan bounced out of her seat and hugged them both. “This is so awesome.”

What no one saw was that Rachel and Quinn were smiling slyly at each other. 

Once Jordan had calmed down a bit Rachel handed her an envelope. “This wasn’t planned but it’s a pretty freaking awesome coincidence.” Jordan tore into the envelope and pulled out two tickets to the very show _ Utopia _ .

“What the…” she trailed off and words failed her. 

“How the heck did you do that?” Noah looked at her shocked. 

“Look I know I’m just your mother but I was a pretty big deal on Broadway once upon a time, and I still have connections.” She shrugged and was nearly tackled by Jordan who hugged her tight.

“Thanks Mom,” she then hugged Quinn. “Thanks Mama.”

Rachel then handed an envelope to Noah.

“What’s this?”

“Your birthday present… I know it’s early but I know you’re also a fan,” he smiled knowingly as he opened the envelope to see two more tickets to the show.

“Mom… Mama,” he grinned at them. “You are the best parents in the whole world,” he hugged them both.

“Sure you say that now,” Quinn teased. 

“Does that mean I have to go with you?” Jordan curled her lip at her brother.

“Yup,” he rushed over and hugged her tight as she tried to push him away.

Levi, Quinn, and Rachel laughed. 

***

Quinn and Jordan’s birthday party was that night at Beth’s Hideaway and Jordan was thrilled when Soraya, Sunday, and JD arrived with Brittany and Santana; she rushed over and greeted JD with a kiss. 

“Happy Birthday babe,” he handed her a small wrapped box. She looked up at him with wide smiling eyes when she opened the box and saw a sapphire ring. 

“JD…”

“It’s a promise ring,” he assured her. “I know our parents would murder us if it was anything else… but I wanted you to know that I want to be with you forever,” she squealed and kissed him again.

The kiss ended when Soraya cleared her throat. 

“I love it, and I love you.”

“And it’s the birthstone of September,” JD added.

“Our anniversary,” she cooed before leaning in again.

“Fuck off,” Soraya shouted stopping the kiss. “She shoved a gift bag at Jordan. “Happy birthday bitch,” and they were gone before Jordan could say a word. She watched as she and Sunday moved toward the dance floor.

“Happy birthday J,” Sunday called over her shoulder. 

Jordan laughed at her friends and pulled the gift out. “Oh my god,” she whisper shouted before shoving the gift back into the bag.

“What’d they get you?” JD wondered and she showed him the inside of the bag. He blushed at the sight of the pack of condoms. 

His eyes popped open.

“Please make sure none of our parents see that,” he begged.

She nodded and quickly took them out of the bag and hid them in her purse. 

***

Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Rachel were standing at the bar people watching. 

“So bitch, how old are you now?”

“Fuck you Santana,” was Quinn’s answer. 

That was when they watched the crowd part and the new unhold trinity they began dancing to the song.

Santana shook her head at the sight of them, “remember when we were young and cool like that?” 

“Yup,” Rachel popped the ‘p.’

“Hey we’re still young and cool,” Brittany tried.

“Cool maybe... but young?” Santana stared at Brittany with a  _ really  _ expression on her face. Brittany grinned and gently pushed her away by her face, “whatever.” Santana then pulled her into a kiss. 

As they kissed the three girls approached them. 

“Gross,” Jordan mumbled and Rachel smiled proudly. 

“Yeah Moms it’s nasty,” Soraya told them. 

“You’re embarrassing us,” Sunday added as the kiss finally broke.

Rachel and Quinn were laughing but stopped when Santana glared at them. 

“What’s so funny.”

“The glorious, glorious thing called karma,” Rachel replied to which Santana flipped her off. 

***

Quinn was sitting at the bar and Sawyer was behind the bar leaning against it as the two women talked. 

“So you’re kind of old huh?”

“We’re the same age bitch.”

Sawyer laughed but then pouted, “Yeah I know.”

Quinn’s eyes drifted over to Jordan and JD dancing to a slow song.

“They’re kind of perfect for each other,” Sawyer said as she noticed where Quinn was looking. 

“Yeah,” she agreed as she looked back at Sawyer. “I just… it’s kind of weird.”

“How so?”

“I mean they share a sister.”

Sawyer nodded. “Yeah but Beth and Rachel share a mother and that’s not weird.”

“It’s weird,” Quinn told her with a grin. “But it’s just love, and I know this is the same thing… but personally I knew I’d always be connected to Puck because we have a kid together but I didn’t think we’d also be connected because our other kids are going to get married.”

“Whoa slow down, they’re in high school.”

“So were me and Rachel,” Quinn pointed out.

“I know… but he’s my baby boy, you can’t talk about marriage yet,” Quinn laughed. 

“Even still, the point is… Why am I always going to be stuck with Puck?” 

“Hey he’s great and you know it,” Sawyer defended her husband and eventually Quinn nodded her agreement. Within minutes Puck joined them sitting beside Quinn at the bar. 

“What are we talking about?”

“You actually,” Sawyer answered.

He rubbed his hands together. “Ohh what about… maybe a threesome,” he waggled his eyebrows and Quinn curled her lip. “Oooh or a foursome,” his eyes caught sight of Rachel walking toward them.

“Ew Noah,” Sawyer shoved him and Quinn glared at him.

Some things would never change.

“May I have this dance, gorgeous?” Rachel asked Quinn with a glint in her eye.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Noah teased.

“Ew Noah,” Rachel repeated Sawyer’s words, never taking her eyes off of her hot, hot wife.

Quinn nodded; took Rachel’s hand and followed her to the dance floor. 

They held each other as they danced closely. 

“Are you having a good birthday?”

“Mm, the best,” she hummed before she pressed her lips to Rachel’s in a kiss that quickly deepened.

***

Noah and Levi were also dancing close and Noah’s eyes widened as he saw Beth approaching them; Levi backed away when he also saw her.

“Hey Beth,” Noah greeted his sister as she and Landon made their way through the crowd toward them. They hugged. “I’m so glad I finally get to introduce you to my boyfriend Levi,” he motioned to him and Beth’s smile widened. Levi was surprised by how much she looked like Quinn, “It’s so good to finally meet you.”

“You too,” he held out his hand.

“I’m a hugger,” she told him. “So long as that’s okay with you,” he nodded and enveloped her in a hug. “Ooh good hug,” she said into his shoulder and he laughed. 

When they separated she kept her hands on his biceps. “Thank you for loving my little brother, he’s the best.”

“Yeah he is and loving him is easy.”

“Yeah it is,” Beth agreed.

“Okay stop it,” Noah was blushing. 

But they didn’t stop. 

“He adores you,” Levi told her and felt Noah tugging his arm trying to stop him. “He looks up to you with such admiration.”

“Aw,” Beth’s eyes landed on her brother and she reached up and ruffled his hair. “I’m not going to let you live this down kid.”

“I know,” he mumbled. 

“Levi,” she motioned to her husband standing beside her. “This is my husband Landon.”

“I’m also a hugger,” Landon told him. “So long as you-” before he could finish his sentence Levi was embracing him. 

“Excuse me patrons,” Puck’s voice came through the mic and Beth briefly glanced at Landon before looking back at her brother. 

“We can talk more later, but right now we have to go embarrass Mama.”

“Awesome,” Noah said as he and Levi watched them leave.

“Please welcome to the stage my daughter and this bar’s namesake Beth and my son-in-law Landon,” the crowd cheered and Noah met Levi’s eyes. 

“This is going to be epic.”

“You know what’s about to happen?”

“Sure do,” he was grinning like a fool. 

*

On the dance floor, Rachel and Quinn were staring into each other’s eyes when they heard Puck’s voice. “Excuse me patrons… “Please welcome to the stage my daughter and this bar’s namesake Beth and my son-in-law Landon,” Quinn’s looked briefly to the stage and then back to Rachel. 

“What’s happening?”

“You’ll see.”

“You know about this,” Rachel merely nodded while biting her lip.

And Quinn looked back to the stage feeling a cross between panic and excitement.

From the stage Landon’s voice came over the mic, “Hello everyone, I want to first say happy birthday to my sister-in-law Jordan.”

“We love you,” Beth’s voice cut in from her mic and Jordan waved at them. 

“But this performance tonight is for Quinn,” he looked for her in the crowd and found her when he saw Rachel pointing to her. 

Luckily, Rachel had placed them pretty close to the stage.

Beth met Quinn’s eyes and grinned, “Mama Quinn, happy birthday… Landon and I have something to share with you and he wanted to do it this way.”

“I wanted to  _ hopefully _ give you a better memory of this song,” when the music started and he began singing; Quinn facepalmed.

_ Having my baby _

_ What a lovely way of saying _

_ How much you love me. _

_ Having my baby _

_ What a lovely way of saying _

_ What you're thinking of me. _

_ I can see it your face is glowing _

When Quinn looked up and saw Landon singing to Beth she couldn’t fight the smile. 

She was also going to be a grandmother and that thought freaked her the fuck out.

_ I can see it in your eyes. _

_ I'm happy knowin' that you're having my baby. _

_ You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you. _

_ Having my baby _

_ You're a woman in love and I love _

_ What's goin' through you. _

As Landon continued; the words dawned on the crowd and everyone began to cheer.

From the bar; Sawyer was handing Puck a shot glass to keep him from freaking out.

*

Rachel was holding Quinn’s hand as Landon sang and she could feel Quinn’s grip tighten. 

“Are you okay?” Quinn nodded. “It’s not bringing up anything bad is it… Landon was worried an-” she trailed off when she saw Quinn shaking her head no.

“N-No, I’m fine it’s just… she’s having a baby,” Quinn faced Rachel and saw her smirking, “What?”

“You’re old,” she teased with her tongue poking out.

“Excuse me, I’m only forty five.”

“Forty Six,” Rachel corrected and got a head bitch glare from her. “Happy birthday,” she continued cheekily.

“Fuck off,” Quinn pouted and crossed her arms. 

Rachel forced her arms apart and around her waist as she began swaying them to the rest of the song. “I love you… Grandma,” she saw Quinn’s eyes widen.

“Never say that to me again Rachel Berry.”

With a giggle, “first of all it’s Berry-Fabray and baby,” she cooed and Quinn couldn’t fight the smile. “No matter how old you are, you still and always will take my breath away.” She pulled Quinn in for a kiss and the woman didn’t fight it.

When the kiss broke Quinn pressed their foreheads together. 

“You’re old too,” Quinn pouted again.

Rachel pulled away and nodded, “True... but you’ll always be older.”

Quinn tried to pull away from her but Rachel yanked her back and into another extremely heated kiss. 

When that kiss broke Quinn was breathless, “We could always prove you’re still young by,” Rachel trailed off and motioned her head in the direction of the bathroom. 

“I love the way you think Rachel, but can it wait until after this ridiculous song so we can congratulate them.” Rachel nodded and they began swaying again.

“So if Grandma is off limits what should the baby call us?” 

“Ugh,” Quinn groaned. “Rachel, we are too young to be grandparents.”

“Not really, I mean Beth is twenty nine.”

“Shush!”

Rachel laughed again at her dramatic, “We _were_ too young to be parents though?”

Quinn nodded in agreement. “Can’t I just be Quinn?”

“Nope.”

“Umm,” she trailed off.

“It’s okay my love," Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck. "We have some time before we have to decide.” Quinn was pouting again. “Think about it this way... very soon we’re going to have a baby to play with again.”

With that Quinn smiled as she thought about how cool that was going to be.

A beat later with a panicked tone, “Wait… how soon?”

And Rachel just giggled.

*****

_ “Spend precious moments with the ones that I hold dear. Make up for lost time here, in my next thirty years.” _

***

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Landon sang was (You're) Having My Baby by Paul Anka and The Glee Cast.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the fic and each chapter title as well as the beginning and end quote are from the song My Next Thirty Years by Tim McGraw.


End file.
